


Angelica Tea

by Milady_Kora



Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Reflection, Supportive Siblings and Family, Trans Male Ashe, mentioned surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: "You know, the book you sent me has made me think. Every story has a hero and… I think I want to be the hero of this one."Winter is approaching Garreg Mach Monastery, and Ashe sits down to write Christophe a letter.
Relationships: Christophe & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Angelica Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the #FETransWeek, so each day, I will highlight a different organisation that works with and for trans people. Today, please check out [OutRight Action International](https://outrightinternational.org/)!

_Garreg Mach Monastery  
6th day of the Ethereal Moon  
Imperial Year 1180_

Dear Christophe,

Thank you so much for the book you sent me with your last letter! It’s slowly becoming colder in Garreg Mach, so we have to bundle up a lot. I like all the scarves and warm fires, though. Sometimes, there’s even enough snow for a snowball fight.

I hope everything is alright at home. You said there were bandits roaming the nearby villages… do you think it’s because in winter, they don’t have enough to eat? I hope it will turn out alright. If you need me to come over and help, please tell me, alright?

You know, the book you sent me has made me think. Every story has a hero and… I think I want to be the hero of this one. _“A knight, fighting for those too beaten-down to take up arms anymore, for those about to lose their strength, and for those that lend him theirs.”_ Remember that passage? I want to give strength to others, like you gave strength to me.

It’s such a shame you can’t be here at the academy to witness the White Heron Cup, I’m sure you would enjoy it. I really miss you, Christophe. I know you wanted me to be happy. Still, sometimes I feel like I’m failing you. Even though everyone accepts me the way I am, something inside me is still resisting, and I don’t know why. I don’t understand why it has to be so difficult, but I suppose no knight’s path is without a challenge.

I… never told you this, but maybe you’ve already figured it out. I chose my name (or, well, the way it’s spelt) as a dedication to you. Remember how I told you who I was, and the first thing you did was offering me the old clothing that you had grown out of? You supported me so much and treated me like an actual brother of yours, and it makes me really happy to think about that. To be honest… whenever I feel sad, I just think of how you, and Lord Lonato, were there for me, and that always makes me feel better.

I hope you like the tea I sent you! I know some people prefer sweet teas, but for some reason, the smell of Angelica tea is just so comforting. It feels like I’m back home with you in the kitchen, cooking something for dinner. Tell me if Estrie likes it, I know she misses me a lot. I’ll come for a visit soon, I promise!

My certification exam is coming up. I don’t know yet which class I want, to be honest. It’s so difficult because all of them sound so interesting, but my top two choices are Hero or Sniper. I know I’m not as good with the axe as you are, but I also don’t want to just stay in the backlines. It doesn’t feel honourable to just hide.

Don’t worry about me, though, I’m sure I’ll find my path eventually! I really feel good here at the academy. Someday, we’ll both be knights and protect everyone together. I can’t imagine what fighting alongside Lord Lonato must be like. If I ever get the chance to do that, I’d be honoured. Don’t tell him I said that, though, I’d be so embarrassed if he knew.

Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot to tell you that! One of our professors, Manuela Casagranda, said that she knows a medic who can help me get surgery. She’s in charge of Garreg Mach’s infirmary, so she can help me recover from it afterwards so I don’t have to miss out on the graduation ceremony! Apparently, there are quite a few people here who want that kind of surgery, so I will have to wait for a few months, but I’m really looking forward to it already!

Please say hi to Estrie and Rian for me, and tell them and Lord Lonato that their letter should arrive next week.

Oh, and tell Rian to always wear his scarf, he forgets it sometimes and I don’t want any of you getting sick.

  


Yours always  
Ashe

**Author's Note:**

> Later that day, Ashe and Sylvain team up to ambush Ingrid and Felix with a snowball fight, and regret that choice instantly when it turns out their targets are well-prepared for that battle.
> 
> Hey, I also have a twitter! Come join me in my screaming about Fire Emblem, other video games, art and existential crises under [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora), and thank you to my lovely beta [Gingko](https://twitter.com/ginkobean)!


End file.
